marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A Film by Peter Parker
A Film by Peter Parker is a recorded video diary of Peter Parker's trip to Berlin. History Prerecording Peter Parker returned home from school, greeting his Aunt May and mentioning a 'crazy car' parked outside the apartment building. The presence of Tony Stark, his biggest idol, in the living room caught Parker off-guard and left him speechless. Parker became confused when Stark told his aunt that Stark Industries planned to give him a sizable grant, claiming that Parker had signed up for it in the past. During a private conversation in Parker's room, Stark showed him footage of the rumored "Spider-Man" that was said to be active in New York City for several months. Parker had no other choice than to confess that he had been Spider-Man for six months. Stark said that the mission could be dangerous and decided to tell Aunt May that he was taking Peter out on a field trip. As Stark walked toward the door, Parker over-reacted for a moment and used his Web-Shooters to web Stark's hand next to the door knob, telling him not to tell Aunt May. Stark relented but asked to be freed from his webbing, and Parker freed his hand from the door awkwardly so he could be allowed to leave. Parker and Stark then went to Germany.Captain America: Civil War Filming In Germany filming his road trip with Happy Hogan]] Peter Parker was then escorted by Happy Hogan to Stark's private jet. While Happy was driving him, Parker made a video throughout his trip which Hogan told him that he can't show it to anyone. When Parker tried to make conversation with Hogan, he was ignored for the rest of the trip. When Parker arrived on the jet, Parker was amazed by all the cool features on it, such as its need for no pilots. When Parker sat down, Hogan was confused by Parker's awkwardness as he had never been on a plane before as he chose to sit across from him. While Hogan slept on the jet, Parker videoed him, waking him up in shock. finally arrives in Berlin for his mission]] When they arrived in Germany, Parker explored the country video-logging everything without actually knowing why he was there — Parker was simply told that Captain America had apparently gone crazy. When they arrived at the hotel, Hogan directed Parker to his room. ]] Parker then prepared for his fight and put on his original suit. Hogan walked in on Parker and, bewildered, asked Parker why he was not wearing the suit that Tony Stark made him. Parker, who was unaware of such a suit, then located the suitcase in another part of his hotel room and opened it, revealing the new suit and its features and upgrades. Parker, speechless, put on the suit and joined Hogan who took him to Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport. Filming the Clash of the Avengers prepares to join in with the fight]] While waiting for Iron Man's cue to join the fight, Spider-Man secretly filmed from a distance, capturing Iron Man along with other members of the Avengers who were currently in a standoff. While he was wondering who Black Panther was as he was currently standing alongside the Avengers, Iron Man ordered Spider-Man to come by shouting underoos, much to Spider-Man's great excitement. Once he had finished fighting against Captain America, Spider-Man once again picked up his phone and then described what happened during his scuffle, explaining how he had stolen Captain America's Shield during their skirmish. However, while he was describing everything that had happened to the camera, Spider-Man witnessed Ant-Man transforming himself into Giant-Man before grabbing hold of War Machine's leg in mid-air which briefly stopped the battle. Realizing that he had to go and help his team fight against Giant-Man, Spider-Man placed his phone on the ground. End of Filming tales the Clash of the Avengers]] In his hotel room, Parker filmed himself describing in excitement what had happened during the Clash of the Avengers. He was interrupted by Happy Hogan, who knocked on the door and said to him he could hear him through the thin walls. Unable to go to sleep, Parker then wore the suit and left his hotel room via the window, and using the rooftops, traversed Berlin until he happened upon a nightclub. Parker, vlogging the entire experience, took pictures with the partygoers and even swung some female guests using his web. The next morning, Hogan thrust a German newspaper in his face, which featured a photo of Spider-Man saving the Berlin chancellor, with the German media dubbing him as "Der Erstaunliche Klebrige Junge".''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Deleted Scene After returning from Germany, Parker and Tony Stark were driven by Hogan to his apartment in New York City. filming with Tony Stark]] Parker filmed Stark explaining to Aunt May that Parker did an impressive job at "Stark internship". When they arrived home, Stark told Parker that he could keep the Spider-Man Suit, with Hogan keeping an eye on him. Parker returned home not before Stark had given him advice on how he should operate as Spider-Man and refused to let him join the Avengers. References Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Items Category:Comics Items Category:In-Universe Media